1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing environment, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for improving the power distribution in the data processing environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for power distribution considering cooling nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments often include multiple data processing systems. The data processing systems each have need for electrical power for performing their respective functions.
In certain data processing environment configurations, such as in a rack, several data processing systems may be configured to receive bulk power over a common power line. The bulk power is then distributed to the various data processing systems via power distribution mechanism.
Availability of electrical power in the amount desired can be a factor in the performance of a data processing system. As a data processing system is loaded with computational workloads, the power consumption of the data processing system can increase.
Different data processing systems may peak in their demand for power at different times. Under certain circumstances, the total power desired by a combination of data processing systems in a rack or other configuration can exceed the bulk power available to that configuration.
The reasons for inadequate bulk power can differ widely from data processing environment to data processing environment. For example, in one data processing environment, not enough power lines may be available to feed the rack or other configuration of data processing systems. In another data processing environment, the total bulk power available in the data processing environment may be insufficient to provide for the power demand of the data processing environment under worst-case scenario bulk power demand of certain configurations.
In certain other data processing environments, power caps may be enforced by a user or supplier of the power. A power cap may not provide adequate power for the worst-case power demand scenario in a data processing environment.
In some cases, a new data processing system may replace an old data processing system in a configuration. The power demands of the new and the old data processing systems may be different for their respective operations. For example, the new data processing system may consume more power for optimal performance as compared to the power consumed by the old data processing systems. Yet, the total bulk power supply to the configuration may remain unchanged after the old data processing system is replaced, forcing the new data processing system to operate within the power footprint of the old data processing system